


Admiration

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Ralph Dibny/Sherloque Wells, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Leading up to Valentine's Day, Cisco receives mystery gifts.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, loosely set in canon like most of my stuff - worldbuilding is hard adflkjs - but I’m ignoring the “meta cure” plot because it sucks, and it can die. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Valentine's day is coming up and Cisco is well - in a  _mood_ to say the least. He's avoiding everyone (especially the lovey-dovey Westallens) and thinking of breaching to another Earth where the holiday either: a. Doesn't exist or b. Entails something else entirely. While Cindy is still a distant ping in his mind, it's Harry he's missing leading into the holiday. Last time he was single and Harry was kind of in his life on this holiday, they hung out, bickered, and shared laughs.

Now, he doesn't know what he'll do. Caitlin or Barry or someday might invite him along, on a friend-date, or as a third wheel - who knows anymore. He doesn't care for it though.

Ralph's somewhat recent attempt to get him a date was admirable. The place was even hosting his sort of attraction - not that he ever told Ralph that. Cisco must be that obvious. His clever mind had caught on of course - though he had nearly snapped at Ralph for being selfish. In any case, between Cicada, meta tech, Nora Westallen, and his recent thoughts about his powers, romance isn't high on his list of priorities.

His primary focus at this point is not taking his powers for granted and finding ways to utilize them for more than being Team Flash's transport and convenient psychic. His temporary almost loss and struggle with his powers made him realize how significant they've become to him. No longer does he see Reverb in every shadow. His powers are a beautiful gift that he hasn't nurtured properly.

At the moment, he's returning to his workshop from the speed lab, after training his powers a bit. It's quiet. Barry, Iris, and Nora are off doing whatever they do in the peaceful breaks. He and Barry haven't fully recovered from the whole Dante thing - at least, not to how they used to be prior to flashpoint - and he's not a usually single man pining for Iris anymore. They don't run in the same circle outside of work much these days.

Without the criminal metas around - now out of Cicada's range of influence as long as they keep him distracted - it's relatively peaceful. At least, whenever Cicada is laying low. General crime is handled by the cops, with two speedsters occasionally popping in to lend an assist when they get stretched too thin.

It takes a minute for Cisco to spot the cube on his desk. He pokes it with a wrench and flinches in case it's rigged to explode, ready to breach it to a dead Earth. It takes him another minute to realize it's not really a cube but rather red and heart shaped - an anatomically correct heart, that is. He smiles and is reminded of Harry. He squashes the notion immediately. He doesn't want to think about Harry, his gradually recovering brain, or his emotional constipation.

He searches for the on switch. There is no hologram, only soft music and gentle words. Whoever sent this has disguised their voice, and it isn't in English. He recognizes the French easily, due to so much exposure from Sherloque. He'll need a translator. He picks up the heart and heads to the lounge.

The thought occurs to him that it might be from Sherloque. On the couch he sits, arm on the back and casually leaning into Ralph's space. Their knees brush. Ralph doesn't seem to mind, but he's pink in the cheeks and ears and looks ready to implode. Cisco smirks to himself. At the bar, Ralph had admitted to his crush on Sherloque after a few drinks. He had freaked out a little, since men were new territory for him. Cisco had reassured him and welcomed him to the Bi club. It's apparent he hasn't made a move yet.

Cisco is slow to approach. He's a little worried. He'll feel horrible if it's Sherloque trying to romance him. He always has an inexplicable connection with Flash's current Wells, but he's managed to mostly keep his distance this time. So he thought. He doesn't have feelings for him anyway. However, he wouldn't put it past Sherloque to seek a Cisco of another Earth, given his track record with Renee Adler. Cisco shudders.

"Ah! It is little Cisco. How are you today? You have been snappish lately, mon ami."

Cisco scowls. He refrains from addressing the jab at his height. It's a lost cause with any version of Wells.

Ralph nods. "Yeah, you ok buddy?"

Cisco laughs it off, but it comes out sounding nervous. "Just stressed. It'll pass. Might have a gaming binge or something this weekend."

Ralph's eyes dart down. He asks, "What's that? A cyborg heart?"

"That would be so cool! But no. I think it's some kind of Valentine's thing. I might have pressed the wrong button because it's in French."

"May I offer order my services to translate?"

Cisco is startled but thankful he didn't even need to ask. Sherloque places a hand on Ralph's thigh (who turns beet red) to push himself off the couch. He takes the heart gently from his hands and plays it.

Sherloque makes hard eye contact when the spiel finishes. In dulcet tones he says, "You are radiant in my sea of darkness. Your smile is a flash of sunlight on the horizon at the end of the world. I don't want to waste another moment not basking in your glory, your intelligent mind, your wit, your generous heart. Please accept this gift and six more, and on the final day I wish you will see me as I see you."

Cisco stares. He's speechless. In the corner of his vision, Ralph is gaping in shock and with heart eyes for Sherloque's delivery.

"Uh, wow. Damn. What the hell, man?"

"I am merely passing on the message as intended." Sherloque shoves the heart back in his hands. "It is obvious someone is courting you. It is a tradition I know of by word-of-mouth, though sadly I'm not sure which Earth."

"Courting me? Like - the old days, some victorian bullshit?" Cisco prods at with no real purpose. "I have been getting around lately - Earthwise. I didn't think I made much of an impact though."

Sherloque shrugs. "The situation is no more clear for me than it is for you."

Cisco chews his lip for a moment. "So, any Valentine's plans you guys? If this whole - weird ass courting thing - doesn't pan out. Maybe we could hang?"

"Actually, I was thinking of asking someone! Well, you already know that Cisco - I mean - uh, if it doesn't work out I guess we can -"

"On my mind there is a plague. It can be cured if my heart's desire reciprocates my feelings."

Cisco has to blink rapidly and process. Both men are speaking at the same time. Sherloque's quick glance at Ralph is all the information he needs. He shakes his head. Idiots.

He grumbles, "OK, whatever."

He marches from the room, leaving the baffled pair behind. Cisco almost throws the heart away, but something pings in the back of his mind. He isn't certain of what it could mean. He stores the heart in his desk. He sits for a moment and wonders how Harry is faring.

The next day gets less personal at first glance. Two fifty dollar coupons are waiting for him on his work table. However, he discovers they're specifically for Big Belly Burger and Jitters. Whoever this is knows his preferences. Although there's plenty of other fast food and coffee places, he goes to those the most.

As does most of Team Flash, and maybe a majority of the city. It doesn't exactly help, since they could've got the information from someone else.

After a difficult ordeal with Cicada, he waves the Jitters coupon around. "Coffee on me!"

To his surprise, only Sherloque, Ralph, and Joe join him. He decides not to look too closely at that. Joe is quick to excuse himself to an alert on his phone. He's left as a third wheel to the oblivious crush twins.

"So."

"Oui?"

"Uh… how about those… uh.. Sports teams?"

"I'm afraid I have more intellectual pursuits than keeping with the sports, baby giraffe."

Cisco rolls his eyes hard behind his coffee cup.

"You're both detectives," Cisco gripes. "Talk about detective things."

Ralph blushes for some reason and gulps down too much hot coffee. He splutters and spills some on the table and his lap. Cisco considers vanishing through a breach at this point.

"He is right," Sherloque says, smirking in amusement at Ralph's struggles.

Cisco doesn't have a lot of options, but he's certain he can find something better to do than watch these two flirt and be idiots.

"Welp, bye."

He all but sprints out of Jitters and jumps through a breach in the alleyway. He settles on having a Star Trek marathon. That gets shut down when he almost cries because a certain scene reminds him of Harry.

Messing around in his workshop reminds him of Harry. It's impossible to get away from him, even when he's not on this Earth.

He's a breach away, yet Cisco can't seem to work up the nerve.

The following day, he's sluggish coming into work. It ends up being a slow day, not helping to take his mind off Harry. He lays at his desk for a while, then reads a few comic books. He pretends to fiddle with something whenever someone happens to pass through.

It's past noon when he remembers he forgot to check for a present from his secret admirer. He frowns at a paper, with directions. It's been printed by a computer to disguise the handwriting. Either they think Cisco would recognize it, or they don't want to take the chance of him finding out via investigation. He knows three detectives and two forensic scientists, after all.

Where would be the fun in that, anyway? He kind of likes this little mystery. He could vibe the identity of the person with ease, but he doesn't want to, not yet.

**Third Day, Valentine**

**Let me count the ways**

**You garner admiration**

**Go to Third Street**

**The park, you can't miss it**

**3:00 PM on the dot**

He opens a breach near there when it's time, where he knows he won't be noticed. He walks a short distance to the park, unable to remember anything special about the place. There are some trees, benches, a gazebo.

The people seem to be flitting around with purpose. A large tarp is covering something. He blinks a few times before he realizes the man at the podium is someone on the police force, Albert Longstaff. That time he was fighting crime with Wally, he distinctly remembers saving this man. He has three kids and was very grateful.

"As you know, we are here to honor a recently deceased and tragically unsung hero. There are still many people who haven't heard of him, despite the great things he's done for this city."

Cisco draws in closer, curious who they could be talking about. He wonders if it's a metahuman or not. He blends with the crowd. The tarp is slowly drawn off the object. Cisco is craning his neck to see what it is, and the shock of the reveal makes him stumble back.

"Hey, do you mind?"

"Sorry, excuse me."

It's a statue of him, Vibe. It's simple and obviously didn't get approved for a grand budget. However, the sight makes him tear up, and he claps a hand over his mouth. He has to sit down in the grass. Luckily, he isn't the only one not standing.

Several people come up to the podium to shower praises on the memory of Vibe. They inform the crowd of his specific deeds. They seem to have been handpicked for this. At the end, Longstaff returns to the podium.

"Would anyone in the crowd like to speak?"

Cisco raises his hand before he fully comprehends what he's doing. Longstaff waves him up. He whispers, "Hey, you work with the CCPD don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a consultant."

"Nice."

He stares over the crowd. He remembers having stage fright when he was in third grade, but that was in the past. He swallows, his throat tight. He searches them for a moment, pondering if the one who gave him the directions is among them.

"Vibe - uh - Vibe is certainly underrated. I know someone who once thought Vibe was dangerous. That he could turn to the dark side at any moment. That he was foolish and careless to live like that instead of keeping his powers quiet and settling down to start a family."

"But then he recalled… Vibe… changed his life. Without Vibe, he certainly would've lost people he loved or never met them at all."

He pauses to let that soak in.

"That person was me. But I came to my senses. I would like to thank Vibe for all that he's done to make a positive impact on my life - all our lives - rest his soul. I only wish his example will inspire others to do good for the community - not just to feel good or get a reward, but because it's the right thing."

He steps back from the microphone. A thunderous wave of applause ripples across the crowd. Cisco touches his cheek to find it damp. Longstaff claps him on the shoulder.

"That was great, Mr. Ramon."

The title makes something in the back of his mind tingle. He shakes it off. "Mr. Ramon - pfft. You can call me Cisco."

"Alright, it's Albert. I hope I'll see you around."

"Count on it."

He leaves the park, somehow feeling melancholy and on cloud nine at the same time. He doesn't know if he'll be able to publically be Vibe again. If he does, he'll have to make some kind of announcement that he's taking the mantle in honor of Vibe - or he could just find a way to release information that he faked his death. Either way, there would probably be backlash.

In due time, he'll have to figure out a way to deal with it. Perhaps, they'll be more forgiving than he assumed. He has fans, honest to god fans. He can't believe it. He's seen a thing or two on social media, but he didn't truly understand the full scope.

Whoever his secret admirer is, he desperately wants to hug them for exposing him to this. Whatever doubts he might've had remaining toward his powers have vanished in a puff of smoke.

Barry asks him why he's grinning when he returns to the labs.

"I'm a superhero. People love me," Cisco replies.

Barry raises an eyebrow in confusion. "You're only now figuring this out?"

"Yeah, well, living in the shadow of your lightning isn't exactly icing for the self esteem cake," Cisco elaborates. "You know what I'm saying?"

Barry lowers his chin. "Yeah."

With that, Cisco exits stage left. Thankfully, he isn't pursued by a bear.

On February eleventh, Cisco is singing, "On the fourth day of Valentine's my true love gave to me -"

Eager to discover his next present, Cisco is at Star Labs early. Unfortunately, he finds his next gift isn't there. He stops singing and sinks into his seat in disappointment. Did they change their mind and decide Cisco isn't worth it after all? He drops his head to the table with a groan. He hears footsteps but doesn't look up.

There's a significant pause. Cisco's shoulders sense, as something inexplicable crackles through the air. The footsteps start again. Cisco stands from his seat and grabs the person by the shoulders.

He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it isn't this. It's Ralph, his eyes wide. He holds up a bundle of DVDs.

"Don't shoot the messenger!"

"Messenger?"

"I was chosen today. Apparently, every day he - I mean they - have someone different deliver your gift."

Cisco blinks. This is new information - for one, his admirer is male. The other, he's hiring messengers instead of doing it himself. Probably so he doesn't risk getting caught.

"Shit, I think I said too much. Here." Ralph shoves the set at him.

"Did he just ask you or bribe you -"

Ralph's voice goes up an octave when he admits, "He told me Sherloque has a soft spot behind his ear that will make him melt!"

"Uh-huh…" Cisco's eyebrows draw inward. Who the hell would know something like that? It's disturbingly specific. Either he talked to Irene Adler or it's someone else who knows Sherloque personally.

Unless Sherloque disguised himself though, Ralph would probably be visibly upset if he had found out it was Sherloque. In fact, he wouldn't put it past Ralph to refuse to be the messenger boy. Cisco opens his mouth, prepped with a line of questions. Ralph dashes out of the room before Cisco can say more.

He sighs.

He examines his gifts. "Oh my god!"

It's two additional seasons of Firefly and Pushing Daisies, each. While he's a huge fan of Firefly, the latter is something he's watched in a mostly casual manner. Not a lot of people know about it. There's only three people he's ever watched the show with - the man he's in love with, his brother, and Barry. Of course, Barry might've mentioned the show to someone else.

He resolves to give his secret admirer deep thought later. Right now, he has the perfect excuse to slack off in his apartment, binge watching television. He might as well start from the beginning of both shows, so they're fresh in his mind.

Cisco is careful on Tuesday to not arrive exceptionally early. It's not a difficult task, because he's tired from staying up well into the night. He yawns into his coffee, and he ignores people nagging him that he could've missed a crime alert.

Distantly, he acknowledges that Barry is hoping that he can build something - blah, blah, blah. He digs through his tools, frowning. He really needs to get the guts to ask Barry to redistribute the budget so he can get new ones. His sewing materials are suffering as well, though he hasn't needed them badly in a while. One never knows what emergency might arise, though.

Procrastination is in order. He heads to the table he always finds his gift. There's no note, but his jaw drops at the sight of five sets of shiny new tools. Upon closer examination, some of them are not from this Earth. The idea makes his heart race with wild hope.

He picks up the first tool and holds it against his face. "We're going to be very happy together."

He kisses it and gets to work. He spares only a passing thought to wonder how coincidental it is - but then he's been wanting new tools for ages, and he's whined about it here and there.

Though the others are pleased and impressed with his work, only Harry would truly be able to appreciate his engineering skill. Once the hero stuff is done, he crawls back into his lab to play with his new toys.

He tinkers into the night and falls asleep at the work table.

Cisco wakes up to a gentle shake at his shoulder and a coffee mug pressed into his eyes. His eyes remain close as he sips it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the voice rasps. "Your hair should look like a rat's nest, but it's perfection as always."

Cisco's eyes snap open and suddenly, he's wide awake. "Harry?"

"Yes, it's me - astounding that you noticed -"

Cisco lunges forward and embraces him. Harry grunts and tenses at first. He sighs softly into Cisco's hair and relaxes in his arms. He returns the hug. Cisco holds it for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? How are you doing? How's your brain?"

"Slow down before you hurt yourself Ramon." Harry continues, "And - Because I wanted to see you, my daughter, well enough, it's improved by great strides"

Harry came here specifically to see him? His heart is aflutter. He grins, feeling bashful and turns his head away. There's a thing of fresh cupcakes on the table. He sniffs, and yes, they're definitely recent from the oven.

"Did you see who brought those?" The instant it's from his mouth, he remembers it's a stupid question. Whoever made them probably had the messenger do it. There's a card on top.

**To: Cisco**

**I hope you find these cupcakes are as sweet and sassy as you.**

**From: Did you figure it out yet?**

He narrows his eyes. Four of the cupcakes are already missing.

"Who -"

"Sherloque, Ralph, Barry, and Nora," Harry lists. "Despite other people already taking liberties, I decided to use my newfound powers of empathy to ask first."

Cisco snorts. "Powers of empathy, right. That's just basic decency dude. Which those four miscreants clearly lack."

"Clearly."

Cisco snaps his fingers. "Actually, hey! I need your help."

Harry rubs his palms together. "What have you got for me?"

In the back of his mind, he notices that Harry dodged his question. It could be simple - Harry didn't bother replying when he didn't have the knowledge. Even simpler - Harry could be his secret admirer. He nibbles his lip as he watches Harry write on the board, working on his equations.

He's captivated by the smooth, sure motions of his hands, his determined, focused eyes. Cisco steps up to the board and offers an alteration. Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat. His fingers brush Cisco's, causing his cheeks to heat.

Soon, they're both writing in a flurry and filling the board. Harry's marker halts just before touching the board. Instead, he brings it to his mouth. Cisco licks his lips.

"Clever." They turn their heads at the same time, finding themselves closer than expected. "Out of the box, but it works. You've figured out the -"

Cisco kisses him. It's a brief touch of lips that sends an electrified tingle through him. Cisco hears the marker hit the floor. When he pulls away, Harry stands there. He stares at Cisco, dumbfounded. Harry takes a sharp inhale.

"You - this shouldn't have -"

Cisco squeaks, "I - that was -"

He grabs one of the cupcakes and stuffs it in his mouth. He feels the workshop, his heart pounding in his throat. He doesn't know how he could've been so stupid. To act on impulse like that, ridiculous.

He opens a breach, but once it materializes he realizes he doesn't know where to go. Such a reckless move could land him in an active volcano. A hand grasps his arm. He drops it with a sigh, and the breach closes.

"Wait, Cisco. Don't go."

"Please don't rub in it. I know you don't want me that way -"

"You are radiant in my sea of darkness. Your smile is a flash of sunlight on the horizon at the end of the world."

Cisco gapes at him. "Wha - Did Sherloque tell you about that?"

"No! Cisco… It was  _my_  message. Search your feelings; you know it to be true." Cisco smiles. Then, he closes his eyes and feels.

He can vibe that it's the truth, Harry is the one who was sending him the gifts. His eyes widen. He claps his hands together under his nose and rocks on his heels.

Cisco places his hands on Harry's shoulders. Before he can speak, Harry leans in, their lips meeting. Harry glides his tongue over Cisco's lips. Cisco allows him entrance and moans as Harry's tongue finds his. His hand slides to grab the back of Harry's neck. Harry's teeth tug on his top lip as a parting gift. He pauses to soak in the sight of a freshly kissed Cisco.

Cisco smirks to himself. Harry raises an eyebrow. Cisco kisses his cheek, then kisses a trail to his ear. He licks behind Harry's ear. He pauses to grin when Harry shivers. He nips at the spot. Harry tips his head back and groans.

"Apartment now or later?"

"At least allow me to buy you dinner first. I'm a gentleman."

Cisco chuckles. "Alright."

Having dinner isn't much different than how they usually hang out, full of witty banter and intense stares that make other people both uncomfortable and slightly aroused. So Cisco's been told by certain team members.

The difference is he can hold his hand, generally touch him more, kiss him, and make eyes at him. Though he kinda touched and ogled him a lot already, now Harry was reciprocating more. He rubs and kisses Cisco's hand when it lands on his shoulder.

He stops in the middle of a tech ramble when his phone lights up with a text. It's a selfie of Sherloque and Ralph, with Sherloque kissing his temple. Ralph looks like someone lit him on fire, but he's enjoying it. Below that it says:  **I tried to tell Sherloque how I feel in French. He told me my accent was terrible but that it doesn't matter if I use my mouth to kiss him instead.**

A half of a laugh escapes Cisco, before he grimaces. Seeing Ralph sticking his tongue in the mouth of his boyfriend's doppelganger is going to be a little weird. Great, now he's vaguely wondering what Ralph can accomplish with his tongue, having those stretchy powers. He curls his lip with utter horror at this unbidden imagery.

"What is it?"

"Ralph and Sherloque. Together now. I just had some disturbing thoughts," Cisco explains. He puts his phone aside to focus on Harry.

Harry clicks his tongue. "Well, whenever you get sick of the other couples being obnoxious, we can pop over to Earth two for a while."

Cisco smirks. "I have a feeling we're going to give them a run for their money. And we? You're staying here?"

Cisco is a little annoyed at the pitch of his voice toward the end. It's full of hopeful excitement from the continuous train of disappointment that comes from Wells leaving him, especially Harry.

Harry throws away the trash from their fast food meal and takes his hand. He kisses the top of Cisco's head and pulls him to lean against his chest in a loose hug.

"How could I not?"

"You have before babe," Cisco whines.

"It's different now. Before, I was running from my feelings. I don't need to anymore."

"Aw, Harry. You couldn't handle your little crush on me," he teases.

"More like, I couldn't handle being in love with you," Harry admits. He avoids Cisco's shocked expression as his cheeks turn pink. It's unfair how a man so handsome can be adorable too.

"You're not alone there."

Harry's eyes land on his face, searching. He whispers, "You love me?"

"Yeah, dummy."

Harry's lips twitch into a wide smile. Even as he rolls his eyes. They leave the restaurant. Cisco opens a breach to his apartment.

"Uh, you wanna… you know…"

Harry's palm makes a trip along his spine. "Yes."

They hold hands as they hop through the portal. Cisco doesn't waste time. He beckons Harry with a finger and walks backward toward his bedroom. He sways his hips a little enticingly. Harry's eyes are dark and laser focused on him.

Cisco has the misfortune of tripping as he tries to get through the door. Harry grins and advances on him. He grabs Cisco around the waist and lifts him off the floor.

Cisco squeezes his biceps. "Nice."

Harry drops him on the bed and kisses him. For a while they just lay pressed together, kissing the night away. Harry kneels above him and strips his shirt off, following suit with Cisco's shirt. His palms glide up and down Cisco's sides. His thumbs find his nipples, pressing in. He replaces them with his mouth, licking them. Cisco digs his fingers into his fluffy short hair. Harry kisses his way to Cisco's neck and applies suction at the right juncture to make Cisco yelp and moan in pleasure.

He pulls away. He looks serious for a second before an adoring smile breaks through. Harry moves quick to slide Cisco's pants and boxers to his knees. He lowers his head, putting his mouth at his crotch. Cisco tugs at his hair, his back arches, and he groans his appreciation at the wet heat around his dick.

Eventually, they both find their climaxes. Cisco settles comfortably in Harry's arms as he falls asleep. When he wakes up, Harry is propped on his elbow next to him. His fingers are in Cisco's curls. Cisco squirms, feeling a bit exposed suddenly under the tender gaze.

Harry kisses his nose, then his lips. "Morning."

Harry rolls over and tries to bury his face in Cisco's tummy. Cisco giggles and strokes his neck.

"Morning there, mister cuddly cat."

"If that's your choice of pet name, I get to call you my puppy."

Cisco wrinkles his nose. "It would be cute, but I'm not sure I'm a fan of it for myself."

Harry chuckles against his skin, and it makes Cisco feel all the warmer. They snuggle in bed until the sun rises a little higher. A few complaints and mentions of pancakes later, and breakfast is in order.

This day is the final and seventh. Harry presents him with seven action figures in mint condition, boxes never opened. They're versions of himself from other Earths. He's grinning from ear to ear as he examines each one and reads the little pamphlets that come with them.

Harry's eyes stick to Cisco. "You know, it's tradition that I reveal myself on the seventh gift. You ruined my plans, Ramon."

Cisco shrugs. "That's what you and your dumb traditions get for being all secretive. You had to come here to this Earth, being all cute and science-y, I just couldn't contain myself any longer."

Harry rolls his eyes. He pushes Cisco down on the couch to give him a bruising and passionate kiss. "I wouldn't expect anything else. One of many things I admire about you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested and haven't read them yet, I wrote two Valentine's themed fics last year: [Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683084) and [Turn Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677864)
> 
> (God how has it been that long?)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
